


Bed head and morning breath are actually the best

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Jicheol fluff cause the world needs more of itA.k.aJihoon stays the night at Seungcheol's and cuteness ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im baaaaaaaack~ and with some more jicheol fluff! Enjoy~

“Jihoonie, where are you going?” Seungcheol’s voice was low and filled with sleep as his hands reached out to grab at Jihoon. His hands curling around his waist to keep where he was on the bed.

“To brush my teeth Cheol, I have morning breath.” Jihoon whispered to Seungcheol as he pulled Jihoon his waist into his chest, resting his head on top of Jihoon’s.

“No, stay. It’s cold and you’re warm.” Seungcheol sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around Jihoon’s waist and trapping him next to his chest.

Jihoon had to admit, staying in bed was much prefered to actually getting up, because it  _ was  _ cold. And being snuggled up to Seungcheol was always his favorite place to be. Especially when he held Jihoon like this. Jihoon’s head in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck and his arms holding Jihoon like a small child holds their favorite teddy bear. It was Jihoon’s weakness, and Seungcheol knew it.

“We can’t stay in bed all day Cheol, I gotta go home to get clean clothes at some point before your roommates find out I never left. Again.” Jihoon sighed, knowing that Seungcheol’s roommates probably already knew he had stayed the night. It had become a habit over the last few weeks now that they were on break from school.

Jihoon could feel Seungcheol’s arms  tighten around him gently as he rubbed his cheek against the top of Jihoon's head. He murmured something to him that Jihoon couldn’t hear and then laughed.

“I can’t hear you Cheol, you have to speak up.” Jihoon poked Seungcheol's stomach with his cold finger and laughed when he tried to cover up his own giggle.

“I  _ said _ you can just wear something of mine, it’s not like they don’t know you were here. Plus it's not like they don't already know you're my boyfriend.” Seungcheol smirked against  Jihoon's hair before slipping his hand up his back. His long fingers leaving goosebumps as they moved.

Jihoon pulled back slightly to look up at Seungcheol, a surprised look on his face as Seungcheol smiled at him.

“What?” Seungcheol laughed, failing at trying to hide his own amusement.

“You just called me your boyfriend for the first time.” Jihoon couldn’t help the blush that slowly spread across his face.

In his mind, Jihoon knew that they were boyfriends seeing as they had been dating for the last six months. But neither of them had ever said it outloud, so Seungcheol saying it so matter of factly threw him off and made his heart want to fly out of his chest.

“Well I mean, I thought we were, but if you don’t want to label us then i mean-”

“Shut up you big idiot. You just surprised me by saying it is all.” Jihoon reached up to pinch Seuncheol’s arm, right over the muscle.

“ So you’re okay with me calling you my boyfriend then?” Seungcheol gave Jihoon the cutest little smirk with just a hint of a blush on his face that made Jihoon want to kiss him and hide his own face in second hand embarrassment at the same time.

“Of course I’m okay with you calling me that you loser, we’ve been dating for half a year.” Jihoon mumbled, trying to hide the smile that was slowly forming over his lips. “Plus Wonwoo already says we act like an old married couple anyways.” Jihoon half mumbled, hoping Seungcheol wouldn't notice the little smile on his face.

“Exactly. They already know, so there’s no reason for you to go. Just take one of my shirts and then come back. We have the whole day off and the only thing i want to do is you.” Seungcheol laughed at his own joke, Jihoon rolling his eyes as he rolled his body away from him.

“You are ridiculous Choi Seungcheol do you know that?” Jihoon laughed as he got up from the bed, his bare feet hitting the cold floor and sending a shiver up his spine.

Jihoon could feel Seungcheol's eyes on him as he picked up the shirt Seungcheol had been wearing last night and put it on. The hem hitting just above Jihoon's knees, looking more like a dress than an actual t-shirt on him.

When Jihoon turned back around Seungcheol was leaning on his elbows, the blankets piled under his arms as he leaned forward looking at Jihoon.

“You looked better without it on, but i will admit i like the way you look in my clothes and your hair all messed up.” Seungcheol said with a cheshire cat grin spreading slowly across his face, his eyes squinting slightly.

Jihoon stood there while Seungcheol continued to look at him, his eyes unmoving and steady. “Babe, come here.” His expression didn’t change as the words came out of his mouth. “I want to kiss you.”

“Uh-uh I need to brush my teeth first.” Jihoon shook his head and turned around, fighting off a smile as he walked to the door.

“Well hurry, or I’ll just have to come in there after you.” Jihoon rolled his  as he heard Seungcheol puff out a breath of air and flop back down onto the bed.

Jihoon made his way down the hall towards the bathroom, a small scream leaving his mouth when he turned the corner and walked face first into Wonwoo. The other boy letting out his own surprised sound.

“Jesus Jihoon you just about gave me a heart attack!” Wonwoo clutched at his chest, a small smirk on his face as Mingyu rounded the corner with two plates full of food in his hands.

“Oh! See I told you Jihoon stayed the night!” Mingyu smiled in a way that told Jihoon he was up to something, or about to be up to something.

It was then that Jihoon remembered he was in nothing more than Seungcheol's shirt, his fingers tugging the hem down to make sure it was covering him as Mingyu and Wonwoo shared a look that read “ _ we know what you two did last night”. _

Jihoon just stood there, not knowing what to say to them as he fiddled with ends of the shirt.

“Well, have fun!” Mingyu said, trying to hold back his laughter as the two lf them stepped around him and headed back for their room.

“Say hi to Seungcheol for us Jihoon!” Wonwoo said and Jihoon could hear them both trying to hold back their laughter and failing as their door opened then closed with an audible click.

Jihoon continued to stand there for a second before running into the bathroom and locking the door.

As soon as the door was locked Jihoon took a second to look at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed red and his hair was a mess from the previous night’s activities.The strands sticking up in different directions.

As Jihoon gave himself a once over in the mirror he noticed what Mingyu and Wonwoo had. The shirt.

Jihoon hadn’t been paying much attention to it last night but now, looking at in the mirror, he was at a loss.

Jihoon realized he was wearing one of Seungcheol's baseball t-shirts, backwards.

The name “Choi Seungcheol” written in bold black..

Jihoon's eyes went wide as a laugh escaped his mouth. That little shit. He thought he was so funny.

Jihoon sighed as he reached for Seungcheol's toothbrush, using it to clean his teeth before combing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to control it.

Once Jihoon was done and deemed himself somewhat presentable he opened the bathroom door, taking a moment to listen and make sure neither of the troublemakers were to be seen.

As soon as he decided the coast was clear Jihoon made his way back to Seungcheol's room.

Jihoon had half expected Seungcheol to be asleep again and was surprised to see him in the same spot he had left him in, the only difference being that his hands were now both behind his head.

“Took you long enough, I almost had to come looking for you to make sure you didn't fall into the sink.” Seungcheol smiled, one hand patting the spot next to him as Jihoon climbed back onto the bed, settling into his spot next to Seungcheol.

“Mingyu and Wonwoo say hi.” Jihoon said, sliding his arms around Seungcheol's waist as he nestled himself into his side.

“I heard them. I’m gonna kick their asses for teasing my Jihoonie.” Seungcheol’s voice was soft and calm as he pulled back to kiss Jihoon on the top of his head, the slight hint of a laugh in his voice.

“It’s your fault you big idiot.. You let me put this shirt on.” Jihion mumbled into his chest, peeking up at him to see his reaction.

The smile in Seungcheol's face showed no remorse and he spoke. “I couldn’t help it Jihoonie~ I want everyone to know you’re mine.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss Jihoon on the mouth.

“Jerk.”  Jihoon mumbled before reaching up the rest of the way to press their lips together firmly. A breathless laugh leaving Seungcheol's mouth as he nipped gently at Jihoon's bottom lip.

“Next time, just leave your toothbrush here . Then you won’t have to use mine.” Seungcheol chuckled to himself, pulling Jihoon on top of him so that he resembled a baby sloth clinging to his chest.

 

“Next time?” Jihoon asked, a yawn escaping his lips. 

“Yes, next time. Now let's go back to sleep.” Seungcheol whispered, placing one more kiss to the top of Jihoon's head as he nuzzled closer into his chest. The sound of his heartbeat and gentle breathing lulling Jihoon back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it all the way to the end! Feel free to scream at me in the comments or on tumblr @suga-trash-queen ! 
> 
> Also a side note: the yoonseok one shot from 'angel of death' is almost done and should be up this weekend!


End file.
